A MAd game : a pokémon fan
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Claire est une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal...jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve propulsée dans le monde étrange de Pokémon...qui est cette personne masquée et pourquoi parle-t-elle d'un " Jeu " ? Claire pourra-t-elle rentrer chez elle ? Lisez pour découvrir... (T car je suis parano )
1. Prologue

A MAd Game: A

Pokémon Y Fanfiction

Prologue

Claire éteignit sa 2DS, et regarda l'heure sur son portable. Trois heure du matin. Elle jura intérieurement. Elle qui devait se coucher tôt pour se lever a 6h, elle avait encore passé la nuit à jouer a Pokémon. Mais qu'y pouvais-t-elle ? Elle adorait ce jeu depuis toute petite, et elle venait juste de faire l'acquisition de la dernière version, Pokémon Y ! Comment diable ses parents voulaient-ils qu'elle se contrôle ?! Elle soupira avant de s'allonger et de s'enrouler dans ses draps. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormis, espérant avoir au moins trois petites de sommeil pour le lendemain.

Endormie comme elle l'était, elle ne vit pas sa console se rallumer. Pas plus quelle ne vit l'homme a cape en sortir. Celui-ci sourit, deux yeux sanglants perçant l'obscurité de sa capuche. Il fit un geste, et Claire se transforma en un millier de nombres. Un code informatique, qui rentra dans la console. L'homme observa une seconde la console avant de l'éteindre et de disparaître a son tour.

_**QUE LE JEU COMMENCE**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Welcome in the world of Pokémon !

Claire se réveilla en sursaut en sentant quelque chose lui rentrer dedans. « OOOF ! MOTHERFUCKER ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brusquement. Elle réalisa à cet instant que son agresseur n'était autre qu'une sorte…d'oiseau ? /** .Fuck./ ** _( ndla : Les passages entres slash et en gras représenteront les pensées de notre chèèère Claire ! ) ._ L'oiseau partit sans demander son reste, ayant peu envie de se retrouver sur une broche car visiblement la jeune et jolie jeune fille n'avait pas _DU TOUT _apprécié son réveil. Mais c'était son job !

Enfin bref. Quittons notre petit oiseau pour retourner à Claire, complètement paumée la pauvre.

Claire s'assit au bord du lis où elle se trouvait, et prit le temps d'analyser l'espace autour d'elle. /**Okay. Cet endroit n'est absolument pas ma chambre. C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Tout est ROSE ! Ugh. JE HAIS LE ROSE PUTAIIIIIN ! / **Elle se leva brusquement, sur sa moquette-rose-. Elle était habillée d'un pyjamas-rose encore-. Elle se précipita devant le miroir. Il y eu un flash blanc, et elle se retrouva habillée de la tête aux pieds. Elle portait une jupe à carreaux, un chapeau rose avec des lunettes blanches, et un sac à main rose.

/**…What just happened ?! *trad : Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! */ **

Claire se débarrassa vite fais de ses horribles vêtements et revêtis un jean ainsi qu'un T-shirt vert.

« Voilà qui est mieux ! Bon, il est temps de voir où je suis… »

Elle descendit prudemment les marches et arriva dans une cuisine. Là, une femme se retourna, et Claire retint un hurlement. Les yeux de la femme étaient fixes, et un grand sourire inquiétant plaqué sur le visage.

« Bonjour ma chérie ! Tu as dormi comme une pierre ma parole ! C'est bon, tu t'es bien remise du déménagement ?

-Que…vous n'êtes pas ma mère ! s'écria Claire abasourdie

-Il est plus que temps de se bouger ! Pour commencer, tu va me faire le plaisir d'aller te présenter aux voisins ! » continua l'étrange femme sans prêter attention à ce que venait de dire Claire. Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et alla se poster en face de l'évier, sans rien faire.

-Eh ! Où est-ce qu'on est ?! Qui êtes vous et où sont mes parents ?! s'écria Claire en allant voir la femme qui prétendait être sa mère. Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Claire fit quelques pas en arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Cette femme n'était pas sa mère ! Sa mère était…était…Claire sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle était incapable de se souvenir à quoi ressemblait sa mère. Elle tomba à genoux, la respiration sifflante. /**Claire…C'est mon nom hein ?! Je viens de Bordeaux…Bordeaux ? Mais c'est où, Bordeaux ?! C'est quoi mon nom de famille ?! Que..qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!/ **


	3. Chapter 2 : Let's go !

CHAPITRE 2 : LET'S GO !

Claire se sentit soudain soulevée, avant de se faire jeter dehors avec un bon coup de pied au cul de la part de…quelqu'un, une force inconnue. Sa « mère » n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle se releva et massa son derrière endoloris.

-Putain ça fait maleuh ! gémit-elle lamentablement

Oh et merde hein, elle avait bien de droit de se plaindre un peu ! C'est pas vous qui vois êtes retrouvés dans le monde de pokémon avec un réveil abominable et une espèce de zombie-truc-machinpascool-androïde (rayez la mention inutile) qui vois sert de **_MERE_** ! Elle était restée très calme jusqu'à maintenant mais bon, fuck hein. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien alors elle estimait avoir RELATIVEMENT le droit de PETER UN CABLE non ? Ses nerfs n'étaient pas à toute épreuve non plus !

Elle releva la tête en voyant une main tendue. Celle-ci appartenait à un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge- il était même assez mignon en fait…- portant une tenue acceptable, et à côté de lui se tenait une gamine semblant surexcitée, mais vêtue de rose. /**C'est quoi leur problème avec le rose ici ?! Euk ! / ** Elle accepta la main tendue avec soulagement – enfin quelqu'un qui semblait saint d'esprit !-.

-Bonjour ! Je me présente, je suis Kalem, ton voisin ! souris le jeune homme.

- Et moi c'est Sannah ! hihihi ! 3 3 gloussa la gamine à côté.

**/Mon Dieu, je ne vais jamais la supporter-celle-la. Une Kikoo. Pourquoi moi ? Arg./**

-Tu as une chance incroyable ! continua de gazouiller la fillette. Je suis venue rien que pour toi ! 3

/**T'aurais pu rester chez toi que je t'en aurais pas voulue hein… /** Claire se massa l'arrête du nez **/ Ne pas commettre de meurtre. Ne pas tuer la gosse ne pas tuer la gosse ne pas…RHAAAAA ! /**

Heureusement pour la survie de la jeune Sannah – qui ignorait complètement les sombres pensées agitant notre héroïne-, Kalem reprit à cet instant la parole.

-Le célèbre professeur Platane, la sommité de Kalos en ce qui concerne les Pokémons, a une mission à confier à 5 enfants ! Pourquoi voudrait-il t'inclure ? Et comment te connait-il alors que tu viens à peine d'arriver à Bourg-Croquis ? C'est un mystère !

**/Alors ici c'est Borg-croquis…et waitaminutewhatthefuck JE SUIS DANS LE MONDE DE POKEMON Y HOLY SHIT !/** -eh oui, elle n'avait pas encore fais le rapprochement avec son jeu-

/**Bon, ce « professeur Platane », mais quel nom à la con, aura peut-être un neurone qui pourra m'aider à rentrer chez moi ? /**

-On s'en fiche non ? Repris Sannah.

**/NON ON S'EN FICHE PAS ESPECE D'IDIOTE JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI ! ET PLUS J'AURAIS D'INFOS MIEUX CE SERA ! /** failli hurler Claire. Mais elle se contint de justesse, pendant que la gamine continuait son babillage incessant.

-Il faut aller à la ville voisine ! Devinez ce qu'on va y faire ?

**/Jouer à cache-cache ?/ **pensa sarcastiquement Claire. **/Mon Dieu, j'ai vraiment un humour de merde…/**

-On va recevoir des Pokémons ! 3 3 Trop génial ! Aller hop hop on se bouge ! Sur ces bonnes paroles, la gamine partit à toute vitesse, laissant derrière elle un nuage de poussière.

Kalem fit un clin d'œil à Claire avant de partir à son tour, laissant notre protagoniste complètement paumée et avec un derche en compote.

**/Mais…j'en ai rien à foutre moi d'avoir un Pokémon ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! / **Claire tenta de rentrer de nouveau dans « sa » maison mais étrangement, la porte refusa de n'ouvrir. En regardant pas la fenêtre, elle vit le zombie qui lui faisait office de mère toujours devant l'évier, telle une statue. Ce n'était donc pas elle qui bloquait la porte. Elle fit le tour du village, sans trouver d'autres issues que la porte par laquelle étaient sortis les deux jeunes. Autre fait étrange, elle était incapable de dépasser certaines limites, comme si un mur l'en empêchait. Elle ne pouvait donc pas aller sur l'herbe, par exemple.

**/Okaaay, que je le veuille ou non, je suis visiblement obligée de suivre les deux zigotos de tout à l'heure hein…bon j'ai rien à y perdre…/ **Elle soupira et se dirigea donc, en désespoir de cause, vers les grandes portes. A sa grande surprise, celles-ci s'ouvrirent toutes seules dès qu'elle se fut approche. Claire recula de quelques pas et les portes se fermèrent.

Claire resta en face des portes quelques instants, choquée.

**/What. C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Booon. Après tout, si je suis VRAIMENT dans le monde de pokémon, faut que je m'attende à ce que des trucs pas logiques arrivent. Aller, mode panda heureux activé ! Tooout va biieeeen…./ **Sur cet essai d'optimisation, Claire s'approcha de la porte et partit vers l'inconnu. Elle ignorait que derrière elle, une silhouette encapuchonnée, la même que celle étant apparue dans sa chambre, l'observait. La silhouette sourit avant de se décomposer en un millier de nombres, disparaissant dans l'espace numérique.

* * *

Okay. Alors voilà le chapitre 2 ! Enfin !

Il s'est passé un truc que je n'avais pas prévu. J'ai avancé bien trop vite dans mon jeu ! Résultat, j'ai déjà les deux 1er badges et tout…donc je vais devoir rédiger cette fic en regardant des let's play. C'est pourquoi le rythme de parution va surement ralentir un max. Sorry !

Review pliz ?


End file.
